King of Hell
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: Kid,Soul,B*S,Chrona and Satoshi need mates. and they chose the DATA students: Maka,Liz,Tsubaki,Patty and Shane. Will they fall in love with each other or will they kill each other? I dunno myself. Rated M for blood,violence, sexual themes. Rated M just to be safe. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro, and the three elites

**YO! AKIRASAPHIRE SAID THAT I'LL MAKE THIS FIRST SO YEAH….. I'll explain things first so you'll kinda get it.  
Kid: "Yeah… TR asked what should she start so here it is!"  
Maka: "It's just…why are we normal people? Kid and the others are vamps!"  
TR: "Cuz I said so, I'm sure Kid is cool if he was…. And he needed a normal mate!"  
Maka: "A m-mate?!"  
TR: "Yesh! And he chose you!  
Maka: *blush*  
Kid: *sigh* "TR, fortunately, doesn't own Soul Eater."**

* * *

Hell City

A city where vampires rule and demon lived. The city is full of blood and chaos is here and there and the one who rules this city enjoy this. The ruler is Death the Kid, also known as the Devil, is the most powerful vampire in the whole vampire history. There three kinds of vampires: the first one are the normal ones, who very weak and fragile and can be killed easily. The second ones are the middle class vampires, who is not as strong as elite vampires but not as weak as the normal ones and one of them are Stein and Spirit. The third are the most powerful kinds, one of them is Death the Kid himself. They have magical powers and cannot be killed by stabs, cuts, etc. but there only five of them in each generation. And those are Kid, Soul, Black Star, Chrona and Satoshi. Those five never met but soon they'll cross paths.

* * *

DATA (Demon Assassination Training Academy)

Those who study here are trained to assassinate vampires and demons. Who created this school is Lord Death. Lord Death hates the ruler of Hell City. And the students here make their weapons from their souls. And Lord Death created a team who has the strongest meisters: Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty and Shane. And this team is called 'Spartoi'.

* * *

Death the Kid POV

Hello, my name is Death the Kid and I rule this beautiful Hell City. I am an elite vampire, who is the strongest. My goals for now are to eliminate that academy and the leader, Lord Death. And I need to find the other four elite vampires and talk to them. Usually, elite vampires had a strong sexual desire when they grow older and now I am having that feeling but I am controlling myself until I find those four. Usually, I find a human mate to suck their blood. But when we choose a mate and fall in love with them, they have an infinite blood and turn immortal as well (to live and stay with them). I can't find someone yet and all the elite vampires to stop this feeling for a while are to kill and suck their blood dry but I'm staying in a room to prevent that because I was planning to find my mate with the four. So, I sent Stein and Spirit to find the whereabouts of the elite vampires. I waited for a while for the results. I always do this for years yet, there's no luck. I just waited until Stein went inside my room. "Devil-sama." Stein kneeled down and put his right hand to his chest. I just star at him. "Sir, we have found two of the four." My eyes widen. "Who and where are they?" I said with my dark, usual voice. "Sir, they are Soul Evans and Black Star. They attacked a village earlier and plan to attack soon." Stein replied. "What can you say about them." "They are like brothers and they both grew up together. They usually attack small villages at night to stop what they are feeling." Stein said.

* * *

I just looked at him and I just nodded. "Fine. You are dismissed. We will head to the next village later night to _greet _them." I said. Stein then stood up and bowed "Yes, sir." And went out the room, soon I will meet Soul and Black Star.

* * *

At the village

Normal POV

Soul and Black Star arrived at the village earlier than Kid. "So, Let's attack now Soul." Black Star said to the white haired albino. "Sure, Black Star. Just make sure no one lives. Got that?" Soul said with a wicked grin and it can show off he's fangs. Black Star did the same thing while holding a sword. "Sure thing, bro." He then kicked a door showing a nice family A guy, woman and two kids. "Who are you?!" The man shouted. "Your worst nightmare." Black Star replied, stabbing the guy in the chest. "GAH!" the man howled in pain and Black Star bit his neck and sucked the blood till the man's dry. "VAMPIRES!" the woman shouted while hugging the children. "Your damn noisy, bitch!" Soul said as he slashed her with his scythe. Blood now was on the floor on Soul's and Black Star's feet. They were smiling like mad mans. And Soul threw the now crying kids up in the air and slashed them as well making a small 'blood rain'. Just then they both licked their now blood covered weapons and laughed crazily. Then some men with spears went to the house they're in and shouted, "You bloody vampires! We'll kill you guys for good!" Soul and Black Star turned and looked at the man and they both smirked. "Let's kill all these bastards!" Soul shouted and Black Star said, "My pleasure." Then they attack the poor villagers again until no one is left.

* * *

After the killing spree

Blood was in the floor, bodies too. Everywhere there was blood and Soul and Black Star are covered with it. "Well, well. This time it was fun." Soul said with the evil glint in his eyes. "I love their scream and all." Black Star then said and they were about to leave then a voice called them, "Stop!" They turned to look and smirked. "The Devil paid us a visit?" Black Star said. Soul walked over to Kid to talk face to face with him. "What the fuck do you want?" Soul growled. Kid just stared for a while and spoke, "Are you two Soul Evans and Black Star?" "Yes, we are. Why the hell are you askin'?" Black Star joined in the conversation. "The truth is I am looking for the elite vampires, and you guys are one of them." Kid said. Soul just stared blankly and said, "So what if we are?" Kid explained the 'feeling' thing. And begged them to stop, and he will provide house, clothing and FOOD. "HELL YEAH!" They said in unison. "So if we will stop this kind of things, we'll find our mates, we'll have a house and FOOD! I'm cool with this." Soul did his famous grin. "I'm glad you agreed." Kid smiled. While they're walking back Soul kept on saying he wants a 'cool' mate (yes, soul. Meet her later.) "But, we have to find the other two?" Soul asked Kid. Kid nodded and said, "We don't know their whereabouts yet, but soon we'll meet them." Soul looked up at the red sky with black clouds. "What if they resist?" He asked. "Then, we have to use force." Kid has a cold look. Soul grinned, "I wish they will. So we can have some fun!" he said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the castle. Soul whistled, "Wow. Nice castle." He said while admiring the dark castle. "Hn. Just you wait when you see the inside." Kid said with a small dreamy look. All of them sweatdropped (Stein, Spirit, Soul, B*S.). "What's with him?" Black Star asked Stein. "Well, he has OCD for symmetry actually. But he managed to control it over the years." Stein explained. So they talk about the plans for their next 'target', Chrona Gorgon.

* * *

**OK! NOW MY ENDING KINDA SUCK. NEXT ON KING OF HELL IS 'CHRONA GORGON' HAHAHA!  
KID: " I THINK TR IS GOING MENTAL."  
MAKA: "I AGREE!"  
TR: "SHUT UP YOU TWO! OR I'LL MAKE YOU TWO SUFFER! MWAHAHAHA!" *WITH LIGHTNING IN THE BACKGROUND*  
B*S: "WHY AM I NOT INVITED WITH MY GODLY PRESENCE I-"  
MAKA: "MAKA CHOP!"  
KID: "TR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE OC'S AND THE STORY!  
LIZ: PLEASE REVIEW!  
PATTY: OR I'M GONNA BREAK UR NECKS!  
**


	2. The last two Elites

**HELLO MINNA! I'LL JUST PUT CHAPTER 2 AND 3 TOGETHER TO MAKE IT LONGER. SINCE SOMEONE SAID CH. 1 IS SHORT. AND THIS CHAPTER IS YAOI FOR A WHILE. SOUL X BLACK STAR. SORRY TO THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING. I DON'T LIKE IT MYSELF. JUST FELT LIKE DOING IT. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE WHO LIKES THIS!  
KID: "AT LEAST YOU DID IT."  
MAKA: "LET'S GO ON WITH THE STORY?"  
TR: "I AGREE, LIZ DO THE HONORS"  
LIZ: "TR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND OCS."**

Normal POV

Kid explained that they need soldiers to join in this. He said that those two are more dangerous than Soul and Black Star. "Now Stein, please gather soldiers for this." Kid said. "Yes, sir." Stein left with Spirit. "Why do we need soldiers? Aren't we enough?" Soul asked Kid. "Even so, they're very dangerous." Kid said. "But we can fight him if he doesn't want to join, right?" Black Star asked. Kid nodded, "Just don't kill him." Soul and Black Star smiled. "Of course!" they said in unison. Then Stein knocked on the door. "Come in." Kid said. Stein bowed. "Sir, I told them to get ready. When will we depart?" Stein asked. "Tonight. Have you found the other one's whereabouts?" Kid said. "No, not yet sir." Stein replied. "Fine, let's just face Chrona first." Kid said. All of them nodded and prepare for the mission.

Midnight Normal POV (in a forest)

Kid and the others went to the destination where Crona is. While they're searching for Crona, they heard a scream.

"It's coming from there!" Soul said pointing to the direction to a village.

"Alright, go now!" Kid ordered. Everyone bowed and quickly went there. As soon as everyone went there, everyone was dead.

"HEY CRONA! SHOW YOURSELF WILL YA!" Black Star shouted, and everyone glared at him. And soon they saw a guy with pink hair, wearing a dress?

"What the hell? A dude wearing a dress? Are you fucking gay?" Soul asked. Crona got angry and his face turned into an evil one.

"You are gonna pay for calling me gay! Scream resonance!" He then attack Soul, but Soul dodged it.

"Tch. Want a fight eh?" Soul then summoned his scythe, ready to attack.

Soul then swung his scythe at Crona, but Crona blocked it just in time. This time Black Star joined him and attacked Crona with his sword, combining with Speed Star. Soul swung again and cut Crona, but since Crona is an elite, it was just like a paper cut. They continue to fight, sratches here and there until Kid had enough of this damn nonsense and them on the head, but he lessen the power so he can't kill them.

"Stop it you morons!" Kid shouted. Soon everything calmed down and discussed things again.

"I-I don't k-know what to say.." Crona muttered. Kid said to just accept and he agreed.

"Why do you bother finding all of us again?" Soul asked while going back to the castle.

"To destroy Death and rule the world." Stein answered for Kid.

"Sounds cool to me. I want Death to die. Making a school to kill our kind." Soul said with hatred.

"We all know how you feel, Soul." Kid said. And everyone nodded.

"I hope the last one won't be that hard." Stein said.

"I can't guarantee though. The three are easier to find, it means this guy is no joke." Kid said and Soul and Black Star said "HEY!" in the background.

As soon as they got back to the castle, everyone made plans on how to find him.

"Have any luck?" Spirit asked Stein.

"Not yet. He's a tricky one." Stein said, still searching for some clues.

"Can't you sense his soul, Kid?" Crona asked him.

"No. Powerful vampires can hide their souls easily." Kid said, quite irritated because they can't find the last one!

"Then how did you find us?" Soul asked, relaxing on the couch.

"Easy. We saw clues of course and rumors and things." Spirit said.

"But, I heard he attacks cities, not villages." Stein said.

"Is that so? Interesting." Kid said, with a cold smirk.

"I located where he can possibly attack next." Stein said, looking at the computer then to Kid. Kid stood up and looked at the screen.

"Black City." Kid said, looking for more info.

"Black City? You mean the one full of thugs, sluts and a pig selfish mayor?" Black said as he did push-ups.

"R-really?" Crona asked.

"Yeah, there are full of bitches you can fuck on." Soul said with a smirk.

So, they went to the bitchy Black City. It is not yet touched. As you can see, alleys are full of thugs, fucking innocent or sluts.

"Ya know. I feel like fucking something." Black Star said. (Btw, they drank something to disguise their souls)

"Then, why don't you get something?" Soul said with a smirk.

At the bar (Soul and Black Star only)

As they went there, there are people fucking, smoking, drunk, kissing.

"What a great bar." Soul smiled.

"Thank you, sir." A woman said, wearing only panty and bra.

" Wanna 'go' with me?" Soul smirked and the woman blushed and gave a seductive grin.

"Of course, sir." She smiled, as soon as she said that they go with fucking.

Soul took off her bra and squeezed her breasts, earning a moan. He sucked the right breast, while squeezing the other. Soon Soul's cock was in the woman's mouth, sucking it and licking. Soul moaned too and blasted his seed into the mouth, not caring if she choked or not. He then took off her panty and put his cock inside her, not even letting her adjust. She moaned in pain mix with pleasure. Soul now rocked her again and again until they come. Soul was content, but she is not his mate.

Black Star was being fucked by two drunk guys (he doesn't care and he is not gay). Soul looked at him and Soul facepalmed. The guys is licking Black Star's dick on both sides making him moan and come again, his seed is on the floor and the faces of the guys. This time the cocks went inside Black Star (both). Black Star moaned in pleasure and pain and the guys continued to rock him again and again and come inside him.

As soon as that, all of the people are fucking or being fuck by them. Soul and Black Star fucking a girl, both their cocks inside her. Guys fucking them too. And they are fucking guys too. And Soul and Black, fucking each again and again until they drop.

Now it's night, Black Star was in Soul's room (they're still drunk). Fucking each other again (damn! xD).

Kid opened the door seeing both of them naked.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Kid asked, jaws dropped.

They continued to ignore him, Kid, mad at them now, shoot them again in the head, not much power but enough to make them knocked out.

"Gays." Was the only comment of Kid and he walked away.

After that weird night, it's midnight now and they are sure he's here. They went to the outskirts of Black City first. After 5 minutes of waiting they came back, everyone was gone. Bodies, blood everywhere. No trace of life.

"He kills that fast?!" Soul was shocked.

"Kid! He's the top tower, where the mayor is!" Stein stated. Kid nodded and everyone went there very fast.

Satoshi killed the last guard who is guarding the door to the office of the mayor.

"Tch. Weaklings. I thought it would be more challenging." Satoshi said, licking his blade. He kicked the door to see a frightened mayor.

"P-please vampire-san! Don't kill me! I'll give all the money you want!" The mayor pleaded. Satoshi just smirked.

"Money? I don't need that. All I need is blood." Satoshi made an evil laugh. The mayor showed a dagger, about to attack him, he just step aside and broke the mayor's arm. Then mayor howled in pain and Satoshi just sliced off his head.

"Humans are really pathetic." Soul said, everyone was happy, he's still there. Satoshi then saw Kid and he smirked.

"What business does the elites and the Devil himself wants?" Satoshi face Kid.

"Stop this right now." Kid said coldly and Satoshi just laughed.

"Stop? Why should I? I'm thirsty for blood, to stop it I have to kill. Don't you feel the same Kid-dono?" Satoshi laughed again. Kid's left eye twitch. He's right though. Enduring this blood thirst is not healthy. Kid talked things out. And after some time of silence Satoshi replied.

"Help me find one? Sorry I have someone in mind." He said. And the others have their jaws dropped.

"Wha-? Then why are you killing people?" Soul asked.

"Well, I said someone in mind. It doesn't mean she knows me." Satoshi just said simply and everyone facepalmed this time.

"It means you've been stalking her." Black Star said bluntly and made Satoshi blushed a little.

"Bastard, don't say it so bluntly!" Satoshi exclaimed, Black Star just shrugged.

"So, if you have one in mind, would you still help us?" Kid asked now.

"Huh? Of course I'll help! I'll kill that bastard Death for giving me a scar!" Satoshi shouted. Everyone nodded and went back to the castle.

"So what are we gonna do now, Kid?" Stein asked. Kid looked at him like he asked a stupid question.

"We have to find our 'targets' this time." Kid replied.

"I'm excited! A GOD ALWAYS NEEDS A GODDESS!" Black Star shouted.

"Tch. I hope I'll find a cool one." Soul said coolly. As they got back to the castle, everyone had a well deserve rest.

**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE! FORGIVE MEH! DON'T DAMN MY SOUL! OK, SO THEY ALREADY FOUND THE OTHER TWO. SO NEXT CHAPTER IS 'MEET THE DATA'S TOP STUDENTS!' SO THIS TIME, MAKA AND THE OTHERS WILL APPEAR! OK! TR IS OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! HERE'S CHAPTER 3~**

* * *

Kid and the others ready their stuff to go to Death City.

"Kid, make sure you don't reveal your true self." Stein warned.

"And you too guys. Don't give in to bloodlust, yet." Spirit looked at the other four.

"Of course." Soul grinned, showing his fangs.

"Take this medicine." Stein handed a blue violet capsule to the 5.

"The hell is this for?" Black Star asked while examining the capsule.

"It's a medicine to hold back your bloodlust, disguise your soul into a human, yet strong soul and hide your fangs." Stein explained.

"And here are 50 capsules in this container. You should take it monthly since the effects will disappear once it comes to start a new month." Spirit continued to explain and gave containers to them.

"Is this even effective?" Kid asked with ice cold voice.

"Don't worry, Devil-sama. It works." Stein said and bowed.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Spirit bowed at the 5, so does Stein and they left.

"Are you guys ready to meet your mates?" Satoshi asked.

"O-of course!" Crona said.

"Eh? Your nervous Crona.." Soul wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't be scared.. It will be fine." Kid reassured.

"For a Devil, you're quite nice." Black Star commented.

"I am, if they are loyal. If they are betraying bastards, I'll mercilessly kill them." Kid said coldly.

"That's good to hear that our King isn't that soft." Soul made a chuckle.

"Can we go now?" Black Star asked impatiently.

"I just wish Stein made a capsule for Black Star's stupidity and his loud mouth." Satoshi muttered.

"Oi! You wanna die?!" Black Star shouted as he ready his ninjato.

Satoshi wordlessly ready his black katana.

"Stop you idiots!" Kid ordered and pointed guns at them.

"Twin pistol?" Soul was shocked.

The still didn't listen and Kid shot the ground near them and the bullet was a violet color surrounding black flames.

Both of them stop and looked at Kid.

"What the _fuck_ was that?!" Black Star shouted.

"It's his bullet, stupid." Satoshi replied.

"You should all know that an elite vampire has his own magic." Kid said.

"S-so, you control fire?" Crona asked.

"Yes, Crona…. As the king of vampires I know what you're magic are….. Soul, you control ice." Kid looked at Soul and his scythe turned into an ice scythe.

"Crona, you control shadows." He turned to Crona and Crona nodded.

"Black Star, you control water." Kid said and Black Star looked at his hand and water was surging around it.

"Satoshi, you control lightning." He turned this time to Satoshi and lightning surrounded his sword.

"Interesting…" Stein said as he entered the room.

"What do you want this time, Stein?" Kid asked.

"My Lord, I was just about to ask if you're about to leave." Stein bowed.

"We were. Is the mansion in Death City ready?" Kid asked.

"Yes, sir. It's ready." Stein replied.

"Okay then! Let's head out!" Black Star shouted and everyone left.

* * *

**Death City~**

It was a sunny day in Death City, people walking around, smiling and laughing. They were careless since they know that the organization that is like a police is the pride of Death City, the DATA. It stands for Demon Assassination Training Academy.

5 girls were walking around the city. They were the top students of DATA. They were Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Shane.

"Hey Maka, what shall we do next?" A raven haired girl with azure eyes asked.

"I don't know yet Tsubaki." Maka muttered.

"Well, how about we kill some vampires?" A long dirty blonde haired girl with indigo eyes suggested.

"That's great sis!" A short blonde girl with sapphire eyes said happily.

"Great idea." A girl with raven hair with natural brown highlight with hazelnut eyes agreed.

"Let's go then. Thanks Liz for the idea." Maka said.

"You're welcome." Liz said, smiling.

"You're always great sis!" Patty, her sister said.

"Patty, you're overestimating your sister." Shane sighed.

"Let's go, shall we?" Tsubaki asked. Everyone nodded and went out to the desert.

**Desert~**

As the 5 walk through the desert they saw a car coming their way.

"Who are they?" Liz asked as she ready her gun.

"I don't know but get ready." Maka said. Maka was like the leader, since she is always calm even it is a very scary crisis.

The car came to a halt in front of them and someone went out.

* * *

**Maka POV**

We saw a car and it came to a stop in front of us. I saw Liz and Patty ready their guns. A guy stepped out and he was wearing a black shirt with jeans. It was plain yet it made him dashing. He had black raven hair that is combed evenly and weirdly has 3 stripes on the left side of his head. He even had a strange eye color, gold.

"Excuse me, miss." His deep voice made my face tint a bit. Then another one stepped out. The other one this time was wearing a black leather jacket with orange shirt and jeans. He has a strangely white colored hair and has bloody red yes.

"Oi, you two! Don't point those dangerous things!" He shouted. I turned to look at Liz and Patty.

"Patty, Liz, lower your weapons." I ordered and they did.

"Oh. Interesting." I turned to look at the raven haired guy and his face was plastered with an amused face and a smirk.

"What are you looking at?" I glared at the boy and he just smirk.

"I just want to ask for directions to Death City." He said.

"Umm….. This is a desert…. So just go straight then you're there." I said pointing behind me.

"Ah." I heard him mutter.

"We'll be on our way then." White haired boy said.

"What kind of business do you have there anyways?" Shane asked.

"Well, miss. We are going to enroll in the school there." Raven haired boy said.

"Damn it! You guys are slow! If you're gonna stay and flirt there, we'll leave you!" This time a star shaped blue haired guy shouted from the vehicle.

"Shut your trap, you blue monkey!" White haired shouted.

"I'm sorry for those two. For the emblem you have, you're DATA students I suppose." Raven haired said.

"Bingo." I muttered.

"You're gonna study in the DATA too?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"I'm Kid by the way." Kid said.

"I'm Soul!" Soul greeted giving a peace sign.

"The idiot who was shouting was Black Star. And there are the other two that is Crona and Satoshi" Kid said and pointed at the car.

"I'm Maka." I said.

"I'm Tsubaki"

"I'm Liz…"

"HEY~~ I'm Patty~"

"I'm Shane….."

"Nice to meet you all." Kid said.

"Yes, likewise." I said and smiled.

"Maka! We have to catch some vampires now!" Liz reminded.

"Oh yeah.." I trailed off.

"Okay~ See ya later you guys~" Patty laughed then dragged the 4 away~~

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kid and Soul gave a lustful grin. So does the others.

"It seems like…." Soul said.

"We found them…" Kid grinned.

* * *

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE~ SO PLEASE REVIEW~**


End file.
